Spring Bean
Spring Bean is the fourth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It bounces around any zombie that steps on it. If possible, it will bounce zombies into nearby water, instantly killing the zombies in question. After bouncing a zombie, it will fall asleep for 11.3 seconds. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, the Spring Bean will jump into the air then back onto the ground to unleash a very high impact, bouncing every zombie on screen back one tile or nearby water. It will also awake if it is asleep. This makes is a great way to use it as a lethal combination alongside the Blover. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Powerful Bounce': Spring Bean gets a 15% chance to bounce a zombie off screen. **'Combat Training': Spring Bean has 50% more health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Enhanced Bounce': Spring Bean gets a 30% chance to bounce a zombie off screen. **'Cell Activation': Spring Bean has another 50% more health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Spring Bean can be boosted sometimes when planted. **'Fighting Power': Spring Bean has 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability can stun zombies. Strategies Avoid using this plant if you are not in Pirate Seas, as it only merely springs the zombies a square away without any effect. In Pirate Seas, it can be used as an early defense against Swashbuckler Zombies but will become useless later as Swashbuckler Zombies will trigger the beans while Seagull Zombies eat them. As a result, it would be better to use Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts to defend the water lanes. However, in Dead Man's Booty, it can kill a Gargantuar instantly, so having one behind the lawn and using Plant Food on it when needed is a good strategy on these levels. If you have a Blover with you, you can feed the Spring Bean Plant Food. Once all the zombies go up, you have to plant the Blover with the right timing so all the zombies will be blown away. This is very useful for Endless Zones. In Pyramid of Doom, Spring Bean can also make a great use even if Blover is not given. Use it when Sandstorms occur. Not only it will save your backmost plants from threat, but it will also nullify the sandstorm that encapsulates the bodies of Mummy Zombies riding on those, forcing them to proceed normally like any other zombies would do. Note: The Spring Bean is not very useful against Imp Cannon, because of how often it fires. If used when there are many Imps on the lawn with Plant Food, it can be very effective. Gallery Trivia *Its plant food ability can be used as a total instant kill, but only in Pirate Seas. However, if the player wishes to use a Spring Bean for instant kill purposes in other worlds, it must be used in conjunction with Blover. *Spring Bean smiles before bouncing up a zombie. *Spring Beans can avoid Seagull Zombies only if they are awake, if they are asleep they will be eaten by them. *It is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to fall asleep. The second is Coconut Cannon, which is obtained in the same world. *The Almanac Entry mentioned that Spring Bean is one of the few plants whose outside lives is very little-known. This makes Spring Bean similar to the Cob Cannon. *Spring Bean is the one of three plants that can instantly kill a Gargantuar with a single Plant Food and Blover, the others being the Citron and the Squash (if it smashes the Gargantuar twice). *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Spring Bean will make the zombies roll over instead of springing them back. However, the Spring Bean will only roll the zombies and kill them instantly if it is wearing its costume. *When Spring Bean bounces back a zombie on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. *As of the 2.1 update and possibly even the 2.0.1 update, the Spring Bean can no longer be crushed by Gargantuars when attempting to bounce them. It can bounce away the Gargantuar. *It can bounce Pianist Zombie and its piano at once, despite the fact that they are separated. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam a Spring Bean with its Surfboard, the surfboard breaks but the Spring Bean somehow survives. *It is the plant with the lowest sun cost obtained in Pirate Seas. *Its name is a portmanteau on the words "string bean", a type of bean and "spring". **This is also the reason why Spring Bean is green. es:Frijuelle fr:Pois ressort ru:Пружинистый Боб Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)